This request is for funds to purchase an Advanced ChemTech 396 dual robotic peptide synthesis instrument for multiple, simultaneous peptide synthesis and Waters Alliance HPLC equipment to evaluate the purity of the peptides produced and to purify them as required. These instruments are an operationally integrated system, essential for the production of synthetic peptides in the Peptide Synthesis Facility, a core facility. The need for these instruments is justified by 1) a significantly increased demand for synthetic peptides by University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute NIH-supported investigators; 2) plans to expand the area served by the Facility to include NIH-funded investigators from the entire University of Pittsburgh community; and 3) the age and lack of cost effectiveness of the present instruments (an eleven year old Applied Biosystems 430A and Waters HPLC equipment). Shortage of synthetic capacity has been a source of frustration to many of the Facility users because of the long delays experienced between placing an order and receiving the finished product This has resulted in the need to order peptides outside the Faculty despite the high quality of the peptides produced here. At present, members of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) constitute the major users for the Facility. The importance of the Peptide Synthesis Facility to the broader NIH-funded community is recognized by institutional support for the Facility.